imaginarynumbersectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
The Imaginary Number Sector primarily runs the Freak Fortress 2 mod. The mod is a customization and further implimentation of the Saxton Hale mod. The mode features a new cast of bosses for the sector to go up against. Bosses can be removed and added at any given time by the administrators of the servers. The bosses' HP can be altered, and same goes for their abilities. Standard Bosses The following are standard bosses that come included with the Freak Fortress 2 game mode without having to edit any configs. Christian Brutal Sniper The Christian Brutal Sniper is a memetic character created in Garry’s Mod by Youtube user KelThuzadMadness, using the model of the Sniper class from Team Fortress 2. He is known for brutally murdering other Team Fortress 2 characters and desecting their bodies, often using weapons of other classes to do so, resulting in comical levels of blood. Whenever he fall he lands on a corpse which suddenly appears. Unlike other Team Fortress 2 ’Garry’s Mod Monsters’ the Christian Brutal Sniper’s dialogue is all original dialogue from the game. He has a BLU Spy as an ally and his theme song is ’Millionaire’s Holiday’ by Combustible Edison. (from knowyourmeme.com) HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Arrow Rage Demopan Originating from a infamous Team Fortress 2 screenshot of a player with the name of "STOUT SHAKO FOR TWO REFINED" the Demopan is simply an crazy soul. Players should avoid straight paths when fighting him. HP:100% Speed: Slow Brave Jump Weightdown Charge of Targe Trade Spam Rage Seeman and Seeldier The dynamic duo that relies on teamwork in order to get the job done. Both appear as their normal class counterparts but with deformed facial expressions and giant fists. HP: 35% Each Speed: Normal Brave Jump Weightdown Explosive Dance Rage (Seeman) Cloning Rage (Seeldier) Vagineer The odd mouthed wonder of the world that is notorious for his strange language. He attacks with a wrench causing a distortion of molecules on his victim. HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Uber Rage Ninja Spy He's Ninja Spy, half ninja and half spy. He says you suck. He appears as a Spy with a Fez and a pair of sunglasses, both extremely dark in color. His suit is pitch black and he dual wields two swords. HP: 33% x 3 Brave Jump Weightdown Basic Rage (Stun) Slow Motion Attack Upon 33% HP lost Classic Bosses The Following Bosses are from Versus Saxton Hale, and can be accessed via the editing of a config. Saxton Hale Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He supplies the mercenaries of RED and BLU with their weapons. He seems to always take on wild animals and has extreme superhuman abilities. He is considered the most basic out of all bosses, and is all-round. His rage has a slightly larger stun radius then some other bosses. HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Basic Rage (Stun) Horseless Headless Horsemann Jr. The younger and smaller counterpart of the HHH. His melee has a long range and he can teleport every 60 seconds. He has a basic stun but cannot Brave Jump. HP: 100% Teleportation Weightdown Basic Rage (Stun) First Strike Bosses The following bosses were added during sometime after FF2 came out, these bosses had basic/no skins but some custom sounds. Ass Pancakes An odd scout that runs around with an eyelander. Using his odd powers he can kill someone without even swinging it (or so it looks like). He is a speedy boss that runs around while Banjo Kazooie Music Plays. HP: Lower than 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Low-Range Stun Rage Fast Moving Speed Painis Cupcake Painis Cupcake, he will eat you. HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Low-Range Stun + Uber Rage Gentlespy A spy who dresses like a gentleman, and kills like one too... HP: 100% Teleportation + Uber Rage Killing Ambassador Richard Simmons X A future version of Richard Simmons, in which he is now half-machine. He has come to destroy the mercenaries before they partake in the Hungarian Revolt of 1981. The Richard Simmons X boss is infamous for his slow speed and high HP count. HP: 150% Uber + Ambassador Rage Slow Speed Touhou Bosses Bosses from the Touhou series, enough said. Aya Shiyamemaru I think that's how you spell it, anyways, an extremely fast boss with low-damage strikes, but a quick attack speed and low weight. HP: 66% Super Speed Rage Brave Jump Weightdown Koishi Another Touhou character that has a wierd eye thingy around it, and can freeze her enemies upon backstab. HP: 66% Cloak Feign Weightdown System Crash Rage Bleed Output Advanced Bosses Bosses that have been added later on, and possess other powers and/or are a bit more unique. Gangplank The Pirate A pirate that hails from the League of Legends game. He can super jump to great heights and can eliminate enemies with his extended range. His rage makes him ubered, but it is undetectable to human eyes. His red color makes it hard for him to be distinguished from allies. HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Pirate Stun Rage Extended Range Dimented Prime A clone of Dimented, infused with the power of science. Experiments with the unknown caused a line of prototypes of a certain someone to become a bit malfunctioning, if you can put it that way. It appears as a basic medic with lightning properties. HP: 100% Brave Jump Weightdown Stun + Uber Rage Chain Lightning Wheatley The robot core from the Portal 2 game. He's back with his awesome voice... to kill you. He has the ability to create sentries and other engineer buildings. HP: 100% Stun Rage Sentry Build Spades Slick The leader of the Midnight Crew. A character by Andrew Hussie turned into a boss by Kilmor. He is known for his love of knives, stabbing people and taking things into his own hands. He doesn't have any animations as of yet but when you're as slick as Spades you can wait. HP: 100% Slightly Fast Teleport+Uber Rage Trusty Revolver